The Ancestor Clans
by nolongerliving
Summary: Now almost an apprentice, Desertkit is ready to take on tasks, and to find out about a new prophecy that has been buzzing around.
1. Prologue: Birth of the Unforgivable

**This is my first warrior story, I've read all the books, I am completely obcessed, I finished The Darkest Hour at 3 am on a school night. ) This is a story about the four ancestor clans, no taking my idea. And, no I do not own Warriors.**

**Silverstripe is just for irony! It revolves around lion clan!**

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Story is on the bottom, this is just the clans and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Lion clan's lion's.**

**Leader-**Sharpstar, large yellow lion, light mane, light blue eyes, male

**Deputy-**Ashpelt, orange lion, orange mane, yellow eyes, male

**Medecine lion-**Hyperclaw, Small yellow lion, amber eyes, female

**Warriors-**Raincloud, cream lion, yellow eyes, female, apprentice Bitterpaw

Feignclaw, darkly tinted lion, dark mane, black eyes, male, apprentice Sunpaw

Redmist, large yellow lion, reddish mane, red eyes, male, apprentice Windpaw

Silverstripe, dusty yellow lion, dark eyes, female

Duskfur, faded orange lion, dark eyes, male, apprentice Falconpaw

**Queens(all female)-**Sandpelt, darkly tinted lion with yellow eyes, kits, Darkkit and Desertkit

Nightclaw, Cream lion, blue eyes, kits, Fiercekit

Cottonstorm, Fuzzy cream white lion with clouded eyes. Not blind, kits, Fangkit

**Lion kits-**Desertkit, small black lion kit, yellow tiger like stripes, green eyes, mother Sandpelt, female.

Darkkit- darkly tinted kit with blue eyes, male, mother Sandpelt.

Fangkit- Yellow lion kit, yellow eyes, male, mother Cottonstorm.

**Apprentices-**Bitterpaw- Fuzzy tan lion, yellow eyes, female.

Sunpaw- Lightly colored lion, blue eyes, female

Falconpaw- Large orange lion, red eyes, male

Windpaw- Cream colored lion, orange eyes, male

**Elders-**Whitefang- Oldest lion in Lionclan, grey eyes, male

Cloudeyes- small blind female lion, brown eyes,

Lionclaw- brown lion, amber eyes, faltering steps, male, former leader

**Tigerclan-**

**Leader-**Deathstar- Darkly striped tiger,apprentice, Swiftpaw, male

**Deputy-**Amberblood- rusty colored male tiger

**Warriors-**Windfoot- large intricate tiger, male

Griefheart- female tiger, apprentice Lightpaw

Largestep- large tiger, apprentice Rushpaw

Hypetail- small female tiger

Stormcloud- large male tiger

**Medicine tiger-**Greenclaw- small male tiger

**Queens-**Kryptthroat- small female tiger

Moonflower- large female tiger

**Elders**-Rosepelt- small female tiger

Dashfur- male tiger

**Pantherclan-**

**Leader-**Flailstar- Midnight male panther

**Deputy-**Crookedeyes- cross eyed femal panther

**medicine panther-**Heartflower- female panther

**Warriors-**Deepfang- male panther, apprentice Icepaw

Striketooth- female panther, apprentice Sharppaw

Lostclaw- male panther, apprentice Creampaw

Wolffur- male panther

Sweetmist- female panther

**Queens-**Whitetail- female panther, white tipped tail

Oakpelt- female panther

**Elders-**Forgottenlife- dying male panther

**Leopardclan-**

**Leader-**Logicstar- Large Leopard, female

**Deputy-**Bloodheart, male leopard, apprentice Seekpaw

**Medicine Leopard-**Redfern, female leopard

**Warriors-**Slymist- female leopard apprentice, Clearpaw

Rustedfur- Small male leopard, Stonepaw

Scarredheart- Male leopard without a past, apprentice, Treepaw

Waterclaw- female leopard, apprentice Leopaw

Gentleheart- Male, apprentice Feircepaw

**Queens-**Kyrotail- female leopard

Blackbreed- female leopard

Wildleaf- female leopard

**Elders-**Grayfur- male leopard

Passionfoot- female**

* * *

**

**Prolouge : Birth of the Unforgivable**

It was a cold night, deep in the rainforests of South Amercia. Not a single chirp of a bird graced the air, and a cold breeze moved swiftly through the area, giving everything it merely stroked, a chill. It was on this very night that two lion kits were born. One, a large male with a deep yellow, almost red pelt, like his father, and another, one like no lion kit before. She bore the markings of a leopard, facial stripes of a tiger, her pelt, midnight black, but if you saw her, you would know she was a lioness. Her stripes, the light dun like her mothers pelt, her eyes were green, the only green eyes in all of lion clan.

"Sandpelt, we must take her to Sharpstar immediatly!" A large lion said, his voice hushed by the walls of the nursery. The young lioness who had just given birth, feebly shook her head. "I can't, she's mine, my kit, my only girl kit I'll ever have, you know what Hyperclaw said. She said I was incapable of giving birth, for this nearly killed me. I must keep her." The big lion could only look down at the mate he loved. How could hee take her only kit she'll ever have? His own kit.

Sandpelt looked up at him. "Can't you see it, Ashpelt? How important this little kit is to me. I need her. If I lose her, I will lose a piece of myself" Ashpelt hung his head down. He did feel it, but he knew that if he didn't take his kit to his leader, it would be unfogivable. It would banish him and his mate from the clan, to live alone. Ashpelt shuddered. Not at this time, not now, not when TigerClan was still a threat. Pantherclan wasnt far behind either.

"What can we do? What chice do we have?" Ashpelt said solemnly. Sandpelt stared deifiantly.

"Cover the kit, Desertkit, in sand"

* * *

Yatta yatta yatta, sorry it's so short, it's my hook. Like it or not. I would appreciate reviews, no flames please! 


	2. Chapter 1: Apprentice to Warrior

**So sorry it took so long! My idiot brother deleted all my documents and I had to get out my written papers. I write em' on paper before typing them. Thanks all ya'll who have reviews! The only one I can think of right now is Mooneys because I amterribly afraid of the pointy stick and the missle! I'm a good girl, don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer- I do not, I reapeat DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!****

* * *

**

Desertkit bounded out of her den on a foggy morning. This was the day, her day! She was finally getting to be an apprentice! She knew it in her heart, she could almost feel it. Her paws flittered over the ground as she walked steathily through the forest. Dew was still fresh on hte somewhat muggy ground, and the dew collected on her paws, giving them a tngling, and adding to the exhilaration. Even the sun that dappled through the trees seemed to shine down on her, adn only for her.

She padded through until she came to a small mountain fed spring, anddrank the shimmering water. Everything was going right. 'Maybe, I'll have my father as my mentor!' She thought lazily dragging her paws. The day was bringing on a feeling of awareness, and she was so eager she could hardly stand it. 'What if Sharpstar is having the ceremony!' She turned tail and began to dash through the foresy back to her clan after her invigorating walk.

As she had thought, Sharpstar was going to the Highrock to make an announcement.

"Let all lions old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" His voice echoed throughout the camp. All cats, young and old soon surrounded the small enclosure, awaiting their leader's announcement. The leader cleared his throat and began to speak. "As you may know, we have been abundant with our kits this year, being blessed by these new bouncy and playful future warriors. Well, today we shall make some of these kits into apprentices, ensuring the furture of Lionclan!" Sharpstar bellowed, the lions prasing him on. "Not only that, but we shall make our current apprentices into warriors!" Surprised gasps came from the four apprentices. Sharpstar flicked his tail for them to come up onto the high rock.

"Do you Sunpaw, do solemnly swear to uphold the Code of the Lion, and to deliver this clan from evil, even at the cost of your life?" The she-lion nodded. Sharpstar gently bit Sunpaw's muzzle, a conformation of the deal. "Then I give you your warrior name. From this day on, unless acted upon by some other force, you shall be known as Sunshine" The new warrior licked the leader's shoulder, and stepped off to the side. Next came Falconpaw. Do you Falconpaw, do solemnly swear to uphold the Code of the Lion, and to deliver this clan from evil, even at the cost of your life?" The leader repeated, with no less seriousness. The apprentice stood straight. "With no doubt" He replied firmly to the leader, licking his shoulder after being accepted. "Then I give you your warrior name, Falconwing" Then Bitterpaw was sent up, adn the words were repeated. "You're warrior name shall be, Bittersweet" Sharpstar said. Last came Windpaw, who was no less eager than the rest, and definatly no less nervous. After the words were spoken, yet again, his warrior name was. given. "You will now be none as, Windchime" The names were chanted and then Sharpstar hushed them with a flick of his tail. "As clan traditon, you four will sit vigil tonight after your warrior feast of which you will supply the prey" The four new warrior nodded vigorously, awaiting the chance to go get food for their clan.

"Now, I shall make new apprentices" Sharpstar yowled to his clan. "Darkkit, please come up here" Drakkits eyes widened and he nervously made his way up to his admired leader. "You shall now be known as Darkkit, your mentor shall be Bittersweet. Bittersweet, you were a wonderful apprentice, quick, sharp, and knowing, I expect you to pass these skills on to your new apprentice" Bittersweet's eyes were full of shock. She nor Darkpaw had any idea.

"Last of all, I will be choosing the last kit..."

* * *

**Cliffie! Finally I get to use one! Okay, I shall update soon, and igf I don't get 3 reviews, I shall use a peice of paper to give you sever paper cuts! mwuahahahaah!**


	3. Chapter 3: Something to be Known

**No! NOT THE POINTY STICK! Anyho, Jwan, I knew Maria said you can do Pantherclan, but I dorgot yur number! So, I made my own up, adn I'm making pantherclan go on war. Srry! Kisses?**

* * *

The two remaining kits were staring up at their leader with longing eyes. Sharpstar cleared his voice.

"Lion clan's newest apprentice shall be, Fangkit!" The leader bellowed. Fangkit's eyes widened with suprise. He bounded up to the Highrock with winged paws. "Silverstripe, you need an apprentice, and I know it's been 6 moons since you have had one, so I expect you to pass your warrior skills onto the young apprentice" Sharpstar meowed to his sister. The cat nodded and she looked down at her new apprentice.

With that, Sharpstar dismissed all the cats, leaving the new warriors to go and fetch kill for their warrior feast. Desertkit, however, remained in her spot, speechless, and with a broken heart. Her paws slid on the soft dirt and she collapsed onto the ground. The only thing she could think was, 'Why wasn't that me? I'm older than him!' She laid there for a good while until Lionclaw, her idol, padded over to her. "Hey, you doing okay? Don't be upset, things just work out that way sometimes." His voice was full of compassion and empathy. He had once been in the steps of such a feat. Desertkit didn't even bother to look up. Her hopes had all been crushed, and when he said Fangpaw's name, she felt the wind get knocked out of her. Lionclaw narrowed his eyes with sorrow. "If there's anything I can do. I know how you feel...Well, I..." Lionclaw quickly shut his mouth. Desertkit slowy turned her head towards him. "Are you hiding something from me?" He had stopped talking so abruptly, he acted as though he was going to say something she shouldn't know about. Lionclaw's eyes wavered. "Why, of course not!" He stuttered, he turned around and called back at her, "Why, I have to be going, my legs are hurting! Gotta see Hyperclaw!"

Desertkit let her head thud onto the ground again, her eyes dull. She felt as though, someone with a bendy straw sucked all the life out of her. (Wee! Bendy Straws!) Her brother followed Lionclaw's steps, walking up to his sister and asking he if she was okay. Desertkit didn't even move a muscle. Darkpaw sat down by her and began to groom her fur, speaking encouraging words while doing so. "Hey, don't worry, maybe...!" He jumped back. Desertkit perked up and turned to see what was wrong. "D-Desertkit! Your fur...It's _black_!" He half growled. His eyes were wide with shock. Desertkit quickly flopped to the ground and rolled onto her back. "Oh, no, that...That was just some dirt!" She got up and ran over to the nursery. Her mother was there. "Oh, Desertkit! What's wrong?" She asked, trying to act like nothing had happened. Desertkit laid down by her mother. "Why was he chosen? And not me? I am older, I have been anticipating this day for moons! For so long! He hasn't even begun to dream about it like I have! I want nothing more than to be a warrior to my clan!" Her voice quivered, like she was about to flip. Sandpelt nuzzled her. "Desertkit, what you seek most, shall always elude you. If you do every helpful thing you can, what you seek shall find you." She mewed wisely. Desertkit looked at her mother confused. "But... That doesn't make since!" Desertkit exclaimed. She miserably flopped herself down into the darkest corner of the den, and refused to move from the spot, or let her body be greeted with sleep. Desertkit stayed like that, until sunrise.

* * *

**Short, ya ya ya. Don't care, becuase, I got something better than paper cuts! I shall use a piece of hair to strangle you if I don't get 4 more reviews! Mwuauahahahhhahhaaa! Review now! I shall not beg! (pwease review?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Huh?

It was a bright sunny morning, and streaks of color exploded from the sun and embraced the sky. Desertkit tiresomely sat up and walked towards the fresh kill pile. She pick at a chaffinch, but barely tasted a thing. Her paws felt sore as if she had been running, and her breaths came in short gasps. Desrtkit dragged herself to the apprentices' den where she saw Darkpaw and his mentor about to go hunting. Darkpaw turned to her, anticipation gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

"Can Desertkit come?" Darkpaw asked. Bittersweet took one look at her and scoffed. "Of course not, she's just a kit" Bittersweet turned away, and Darkpaw just shrugged and followed his mentor. Hurt, Desertkit walked into her den, heartbroken and sad. Her paws ached and her body was numb. Her mind buzzed angrily. 'Who does she think she is? I deserve way more than this!' Her body began to quiver with uncertainty.

Padding outside sorrowfully, she walked to the iddle of camp. The windw as in the air, running icy cold fingers through her fur, making it prickle with irritation. Here she was, a beautiful day with a calm breeze, sititng like a kit, again. Why hadn't Sharpstar chosen her? She was older! She was wiser! Well, maybe not wiser, but still! Desertkit growled to herself. While in thought, a shadow threw over her. She looked up to see Sharpstar, staring at her with wisdomic eyes.

"Desertkit, don't be angry little one" She mewed to the kit. Sharpstar leaned forward and touched her nose t tthe kit. Desertkit starred up in awe. Then she shook her head and whined. "Why not me? Why?" Her voice was filled with agony. Sharpstar turned to the kit. "Because, I want to apprentice you. You are the kit of my deputy." Sharpstar whispered. Desertkit's eyes widened. How had this happened?

* * *

Yeah Yeah, short. Whatever. Deal. I am going to make the next one long and interesting. 


End file.
